My betrothed
by S. Whisper
Summary: AU Samantha could believe her parents! How dare they put her hand in marriage without her consult! When she meets her soon to be husband, a certain blue eyed poor boy catches her eyes.


**Story number...40! **

* * *

My betrothed

Chapter 1

A girl with bright lilac eyes that were now filled with hot, burning tears ran down the hallway of her home. She was heading towards her dark-colored home.

"Samantha, sweetie, let us explain!" her mother yelled from the entrance of the hall, her daughter had just ran from.

The girl known as 'Samantha' ignored her mother and whipped away some of her tears, not like whipping them would help her, they just kept pouring out of her eyes.

Finally she reached her room and slammed her door when she was inside, Samantha headed straight for her queen sized bed.

Her tears started to stain the pillow, not like she even cared for that matter.

Samantha couldn't believe her parents.

How could they do this to her? Cause this pain on her heart, she'll never know what true love felt like.

You see, her parents had betrothed her to this complete stranger. Most girls would be glad that they didn't have to go through the idea of not being married, but Samantha was different from the other girls.

She wanted her heart-broken, she wanted to know that she could fall in love.

"Sammy, open this door. We need to talk," her mother said, pounding on the door.

The girl couldn't believe that her mother wanted to talk more of the madder!

All she wanted to be was left alone, she just wanted the rest of the world to leave her be.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Samantha said while lifting her head from the pillow, her face still had tears stains and her eyes were puffy.

"Don't talk like that, you should be thankful for this." Her father said.

"Thankful, thankful?! To hell with you both! You both had no right to put my hand in marriage!" Samantha said, letting her anger show with her words. Both of her parents fell silent at their daughters words.

They must have left Samantha thought smiling.

She pushed the pillow ageist her chest and rested her head on top on its surface, her black mid back length hair falling in front of her pale face.

The girl hated her life, she felt like a doll with a master controlling her every move. How she hated the feel of someone else controlling her life, it was her life! She should get to make her own choices!

Her head lifted itself from the pillows surface, an idea had hit her. She was going to make her own choice.

Samantha's lilac colored eyes scanned around her room for what she needed, they stopped when they landed on a knife on her dresser. A while ago her grandmother had shown her how to handle a dagger but she soon stopped when Samantha's parents said 'How unlady like that was'.

She stood up from her bed, her black dress swaying behind her. When she reached her dresser she grabbed the knife with one hand a held a lock of her hair in the other.

_This is for me, this is my choice! _

The cold surface of the knife hit her chin as she moved it to her hair.

One cut caused some of her mid night locks to fall to the ground, she did the same with the rest of her hair. It now was chin length, a smile tugged at the corner at Samantha's lips.

_So this is what freedom feels like..._

The girl sat on the ground of her bedroom, her now short hair falling in front of her face. Samantha lifted the knife up to her face so she could see her reflection, she took a shaky breath at what she was now going to do.

Samantha put her wist on her lap and started to put her knife closer to herself. one swipe on her wist, two, three.

Each swipe caused her to feel better.

She did the same on her other hand, when she was done she threw the knife across the ground. The shining surface on the knife's tips on some blood.

The new cuts on her self had left tints of blood on her black dress, Samantha examined her new cuts still smiling.

Her chest kept raising up and down with each breath she took.

_I feel so much better now..._

* * *

**_Did it stink? Did I screw up my story?_**

**_I DON'T KNOW! Review so I'll know 3_**


End file.
